


assistance is key in proper self-care

by blueboywrites



Series: hinata hajime is a mess : the series [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime Being an Idiot, Hinata Hajime Needs to Work on Himself, Hinata Hajime is A Mess, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Lowercase Text, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki Best Girl, Nanami Chiaki is the Sweetest, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Nanami Chiaki, Trans Hinata Hajime, be aware of that, hopefully, its only mentioned however, nagito sends a nude, she and sonia are in a relationship, so i didnt tag it, there will be a part 2, they are the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboywrites/pseuds/blueboywrites
Summary: hajime has a lot of trouble when it comes to giving himself breaks and proper care. thank god he has friends that help him when he needs it most.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: hinata hajime is a mess : the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163930
Kudos: 36





	assistance is key in proper self-care

hajime hinata was one of those people who actually enjoyed doing homework from time to time. it kept him busy, helped him prevent having his thoughts race through his mind like motorcycles. however, there were other days where he would rather eat grass then read through mountains of the stuff. this day was one of those days. 

the brunette moved his hand to his cheek, resting his jaw against it. he blinked slowly, struggling to focus on reading the papers in front of him. a yawn escaped him and he stretched, leaning back against the rolling chair. he stared a the ceiling, the most bored he’s been in a while. god, why couldn’t he just go back to his room and sleep? 

“you seem to be enjoying yourself,” a voice softly said to him. he glared in chiaki’s direction, rolling his eyes. she was sitting in a beanbag, his fingers quickly pressing at the buttons of her nintendo switch. “don’t think i didn’t notice you do that, hajime. i can *smell* how done you are.” 

“wow, i didn’t know it was that obvious,” he snarked back, sitting back up to try and finish reading. his eyes scanned the papers, but he didn’t actually get any of the information. his brows furrowed as he groaned, hands grabbing at his face as he collapsed back into his chair. “i can’t do this anymore! it’s just busywork- i hate busywork!” 

“then maybe you should take a break,” chiaki paused her game, sitting up in her chair. she stretched herself out with a small yawn, slowly getting up. she moved over to the mini fridge, grabbing a pint of strawberry milk. “you do realize you can take breaks, right?” she looked at him, genuinely curious. hajime stared at her, blinking slowly.

he sighed, relaxing himself against his chair. “i know that, chiaki..,” he said, running a hand through his hair. he hadn’t showered in a few days and it was obvious by the way his hand struggled to move through his locks. “but you know how it is here for me. if i don’t do the best that i can, my scholarship can be taken away from me. i need to keep working...” he heard her huff, and then noticed she was moving towards him. 

she grabbed his chair by the back and rolled him so he could face her. he finally was able to see her eyes, which shown emotions of grogginess and concern. “hajime,” she started, flicking him in the head. he winced, pouting at her. “i understand how important this school is to you, really, i do. but you’ve got to understand that you’re hurting yourself by not properly taking care of your own needs.” 

“i mean, look at you!” she exclaimed, and a stab of insecurity fell upon him. she quickly realized her mistake and waved her hands. “i didn’t mean like that! i mean.. it’s obvious that you’re tired and need to shower. deodorant can only do so much for you, haji..” 

he couldn’t find it in himself to argue with her- because she was right. he knew that he had been neglecting himself because of all the work her had to do, even though it was weeks from being due. hajime just sighed, looking down at the floor to avoid chiaki’s gaze. “look, how about this. if you go take a shower and eat something, we can go to the convenience store together and you can get all the orange juice you want. sound good?” she offered, a small smile on her face. 

hajime hesitated.. and then nodded. he couldn’t resist the offer she gave- and he knew that she wouldn’t take no for an answer, anyway. she smiled at him, wide and full. “good!” she cheered softly, petting him on his head. “now go shower, you stink.” she said lightheartedly, causing the taller to chuckle gently. 

he got up from his chair and made his way into his shared dorm room. 

————————————————

hajime put his keys into the lock and pushed open the door, peering his head in. there, he saw nagito sleeping on the couch. he was snoring softly, a blanket covering his frame. hajime smiled softly, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. 

he walked over to his sleeping boyfriend, careful not to wake him. hajime put his hand on nagito’s head, softly moving his hand through his hair. the pale boy made a noise in his sleep, but he didn’t wake. hajime took it as a sign that he should let him rest and get on with his shower. 

he made his way into the small bathroom, lifting his shirt over his shoulders. he noticed himself in the mirror and starred for a moment, looking at his reflection. hajime saw the faint scars running underneath his pectorals and smiled, happy with how he’s healed. he remembered a time where he couldn’t even stand to look at himself without a shirt on and sighed at the memory. damnit, hinata! no need to get sappy in the middle of the bathroom. 

he discarded the rest of his clothing on the floor and turned the shower faucet on. the water flowed out and he waited, holding a hand underneath the spray. when he deemed it as hot enough, he turned the nob to a comfortable temperature and stepped into the shower. 

the tiles were cold underneath his feet as he bathed himself. he used the shampoo that he had bought for nagito, noticing how it was almost empty. hajime found himself smiling, knowing that that means he’s been taking care of himself. scrubbing his hair, he started to hum softly to himself. it wasn’t a song he was humming, it was just... humming. 

he grabbed his conditioner and applied it into his hair. he didn’t notice the door to the bathroom opening as he hummed a tune to a song that didn’t exist. hajime’s eyes shot open when he heard the shower door slide open, looking over his shoulder. 

he sighed in relief when he only saw nagito. “baby,” he smiled softly at his partner, opening his arms as the other came in. nagito snuggled into his chest, making a soft noise as hajime held his hips. hajime felt bad for waking up his boyfriend, but he could tell the other wasn’t too upset. “how was you’re nap?” 

he only heard a hum in reply, assuming that it meant that it was good. he moved one of his hands to nagito’s white hair, smoothing it under the spray of water. there was a comfortable silence between them for a moment before hajime took the shampoo into his hands. “since you’re in here too, might as well get yourself clean.” he mumbled, rubbing the mixture into nagito’s locks. 

they soon got out together, both of them having a towel around their waists. hajime quickly moved a towel through his hair, shaking it into a more spiky shape. “haji,” nagito mumbled to him, and the other hummed in response. hajime yelped softly when he felt nagito place his hands on his waist. “have you been getting enough sleep?” 

the brunette sighed, placing his hands over nagito’s. he didn’t know how to answer nagito without making the other worry about him. of course, he knew that nagito would always worry about him, but... he didn’t like him having to worry more than he already did. “i, uhm...,” he felt himself gulp as he struggled to come up with an answer. “i’ve been eating good?” he cringed at himself when he realized it sounded more like a question. 

“that’s not an answerrrr,” nagito whined at him, pouting from where hajime could see him in the mirror. hazel eyes met grey as hajime turned himself around to face his boyfriend. a chaste kiss was placed upon nagito’s cheek as hajime grabbed his hands. “have you been neglecting yourself hajime? you know that’s something for only people as uselss as i am-“ 

“nagito.” hajime gave him a stern look that shut nagito up immediately. “you’re not useless, baby.” he laid a hand on nagito’s cheek, the latter leaning into the touch. nagito had been getting better with his inferiority complex, he really was. he just still had his moments. hajime pressed a kiss to nagito’s lips, the other reciprocating the kiss. 

he pulled away from the other with a smile, chuckling at hearing the other whine. “maybe later today, baby,” he reassured him, patting the other on the butt. a squeak came from nagito which resulted in hajime bursting out laughing. “i gotta go hang out with chiaki.” 

————————————

“is this really necessary?” hajime was embarrassed at the amount of orange juice boxes being put in the shopping bag. chiakia gave him a stare that told him that he wasn’t going to win at that argument. he sighed, facing the fact that chiaki was going to kill him with orange juice. “can we please just go look at some other stuff now?” he didn’t mean to sound like an ass, but he honestly didn’t want to waste all their time together in a store. 

she relented, taking them to another part of the store. she stared at the plushies, putting the plastic cart down and looking at the shelves. the pink-haired girl had her eyes set on a pineapple squishmallow, taking it into her small hands. she turned to face him, walking back over. “do you think sonia would like this?” she asked him softly. 

“if i’m being completely honest chiaki,” he started, taking it from her gently and putting it back into the cart. “i think she’ll love anything you get her.” she hesitated before nodding. even though chiaki had her own issues when it came to getting people gifts, she seemed to realize that sonia was extremely grateful for any gifts. 

going to the checkout, hajime checked his phone. he scrolled through his socials, seeing if there was anything important he needed to see. suddenly, a text message from nagito popped up. it was an image, and knowing nagito and how he was, hajime made the smart decision to check on it when he was out of the store with chiaki. 

“you really didn’t have to do all this..,” hajime said to chiaki when she was finally done paying. she gave him a look. “i’m being serious! i know i like orange juice but-“ 

“hajime, it isn’t about that and you know that,” she said to him, opening her car door. he simply shut up and listened to what she was saying, entering her car from the opposite side. she didn’t start the car, she just sat and looked at him straight in the eyes. “it’s about the fact that you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” 

“i know how much you love hope’s peak university, and i know how much you want to stay there,” chiaki placed her hand ontop of hajime’s, rubbing her thumb on his knuckles. “but you have to give yourself a break once in a while. you’ve done so much already to prove yourself... i’m sure that everyone there knows that.” 

“but if you keep doing this to yourself,” she waved her unoccupied hand into the air. “then you’re going to die before you graduate! seriously, when was the last time you had an actual meal?” he opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her pointer finger. “a meal isn’t just instant ramen.” 

he shut his mouth, an embarrassed flush appearing on his face. chiaki sighed softly. “i didn’t mean to make you feel bad, hajime. i apologize...,” he knew that she didn’t exactly have good habits either, but he also knew she was making an attempt to change it. and hajime knew that she wanted him to follow in her footsteps. “all i’m saying is that you need to properly take care of yourself. please, hajime..” 

what did he do to deserve all of the friends he had? he honestly had no idea. but he was so fucking happy he had them. 

it took him a moment, but hajime nodded. he held put his pinky for her, and she understood, wrapping her pinky around his. “and you can make a promise to nagito, too, and i will too.” she said, smiling at him. he returned the smile, giving a curt nod. 

chiaki nodded back, finally turning away from him to start the car. 

—————————[bonus]—————————

hajime suddenly remembered the text that he had gotten from nagito. he opened up his phone, heading straight for messages. his face went from neutral to wide-eyed and red in seconds. 

in the picture nagito sent, he was wearing black lingerie to compliment his pale skin. his face was flush, his eyes full of desire. there was a caption in the photo, saying this: 

‘come back quickly, haji <3’

“did nagito send you something?” chiaki questioned, eyes still focused on the road in front of her. hajime gave her a nod, bringing his hands to his face as chiaki giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> AA SECOND FIC LETS GO !! also i am so sorry if it got a bit spicy at the end , this was originally supposed to be a spicy fic but i got sidetracked ;; anyway , i hope you guys like this one !! hajime is stubborn when it comes to caring about himself - this is coming from a hajime kinnie


End file.
